OS Unité (Pansarry)
by La Chapeliere
Summary: Pansy se noie, et dans les ombres du chateau elle laisse tout éclater jusqu’à l’auto-destruction. Ou du moins, jusqu’à ce que Harry soit là pour éponger sa douleur.


**Bon là je vous ponds un OS assez Dark et vraiment pas joyeux, qui contient beaucoup d'allusions à la violence, la mort, la dépression etc, alors si vous êtes pas en forme ou que vous déprimez un peu passez votre chemin. Il s'agit de Pansy et Harry, un ship que j'adore, je ne saurais expliquer, mais cela vient d'une fanfic AU appelée « Le Contrat » et qui vaut vraiment le coup (un Dramione). La fic a été écrite par IACB et est dispo sur , je vous la conseille vraiment**

 **Bref assez de blabla. Le texte a été écrit sur « Shallow » chanté par Bradley Cooper et Lady Gaga, dans le film « A Star is Born » que je viens de voir et qui m'a bouleversé. Le texte n'est pas un AU, c'est bel et bien l'univers de HP, et je dirais qu'on est dans les dernières années à poudlard, ou alors éventuellement au moment du bal de la coupe du tournois des trois sorciers. À vous de voir, ce n'est pas précis.**

 **J'espère qu'en dépit des répétitions nombreuses et de la tristesse que ce texte dégage il va vous plaire, alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

Les roses sont rouges,

Comme le sang dans ses veines,

Les larmes sont salées,

Elles brûlent ses yeux,

Et Pansy a mal, mal, mal.

Son cœur suinte, dégorgé, mutilé et fracassant contre ses côtes à demi broyées. Ses yeux suintent, comme de vieilles éponges qui crachent et qui crachent, des torrents d'encre salée, épaisses larmes de brume qui tachent ses joues pâles, insipides, vides de couleur, vides d'éclat, vides de ce sang qu'il aime tant sentir pulser dans la pulpe de ses doigts lorsqu'il referme sa main autour de son cou fragile.

Ses talons battent le sol, ralentissent, repartent au galop, ses chevilles se tordent dans tous les sens, ses pieds se déchirent contre le cuir, son souffle ne suit plus la course qu'elle trace dans le vide qu'elle transcende. Les roses sont rouges, rouges comme ses yeux, et ses épines transpercent son cœur, encore, et encore, et encore, sans s'arrêter, sans laisser le temps à la douleur de s'échapper.

Elle cours, elle cours sans même savoir où elle va, sans s'en soucier, sans vouloir que tout s'arrête et tomber dans son lit où ses cauchemars attendent tapis dans l'ombre. Dans cet immense château vide, les couloirs sont déserts, tous les mêmes, qui tournent, qui s'enroulent, qui serpentent les uns autour des autres dans d'infinis dédales qui s'enchaînent sans fin, et ça tangue, ça tangue dans sa tête. Il n'y a plus rien autour d'elle, juste des spirales d'ombres, et la douleur dans son corps, qui irradie, par tous ses pores, par chacun de ses mouvements. Ses cheveux partout, dans ses yeux, dans sa bouche, les sanglots qui percent son œsophage, qui vomissent les torrents de tout ce qu'elle a contenu trop longtemps, sa poitrine qui serre, qui serre, qui serre.

Et elle cours.

Et elle fuie.

Ça va éclater, elle le sent, qui gonfle, qui gonfle, en elle, la bombe sentimentale qu'elle tente de désamorcer depuis toujours, qu'elle a gardé toutes ces années enfouie sous ce masque fissuré qui corrompt tout autour d'elle comme la gangrène. Elle rentre dans les murs, les rampes, les vitres, tout son corps heurte la pierre, le vide, le sol, sa peau se couvre de bleu, de rouge, de violet, de vert. Toutes les couleurs, celles qui font mal, celles qu'on préfère cacher au reste du monde, celle que l'on transforme en pastel quand il ne s'agit que de cendres. Elle ne voit pas, elle n'entend pas, elle continue, tout droit, dans les escaliers qu'elle dévale sur le dos, sur les genoux, entre les tableaux endormis qui l'observent passer, les fenêtres brisées qui projettent son ombre au travers du clair obscur.

Et Pansy a mal, mal, mal.

Elle trébuche, son corps violenté s'étale au sol, elle tombe et ne se relève pas parce qu'elle n'en a plus la force, ses membres convulsent, et la bile lui monte à la gorge, amère, au goût du sang qui bout dans ses entrailles. Elle hurle, de toutes ses forces, de tout ses poumons, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ai plus assez d'air que pour cracher ce sang si noir qui irrigue ses veines. Il est partout, elle le respire comme un poison, elle le sens dans sa bouche, couler dans son dos et sur ses tempes, froid, glacé, épais comme du pétrole, pulser dans sa nuque et ses poignets. Ses poings frappent le sol, son front cogne, cogne, cogne, et elle a mal, son âme l'ébouillante, et plus rien ne répond de son contrôle. Elle a l'impression d'être balayée par un ouragan intérieur, balancée dans les airs, que jamais elle ne pourra toucher terre, condamnée à errer jusqu'à la mort. Et elle a beau se fracasser contre tout ce qu'elle rencontre, briser ses os contre le sol, enfoncer ses doigts dans sa peau à les briser et à en perforer ses artères, rien ne change.

Crier ne sert plus à rien, elle se sent prisonnière d'une boucle où les cris font échos dans sa tête comme des éclats de rires, son propre rire se fondant en sanglot qui jamais ne cessent. Personne ne voit rien, lorsqu'elle enfonce ses doigts dans sa gorge jusqu'à vomir tout ce qui lui permet de tenir debout, pour détruire son corps et se sentir vide, enfin, personne n'est là quand elle fait voler en éclat tout ce qu'il y a autour d'elle, quand ses poings s'écrasent contre son visage, ses côtes, quand son nez saigne à en vider son corps, tache ses vêtements, personne n'entend rien quand elle crie si fort qu'elle en a la tête qui vrille contre le vide, le visage enfoncé dans un vieil oreiller qui s'emplit de larmes et d'hémoglobine jusqu'à l'implosion. Personne. Jamais.

Quand les gens sont là, tout va mieux, son corps est rafistolé, se laisse balloté comme un pantin désarticulé, son âme cassée renvoi un reflet pâle de vie et de désillusion, dans ses yeux clairs et ses lèvres roses. Et personne ne s'en soucie. Personne ne voit, personne ne sent, personne n'entend. Il n'y a qu'elle, et elle se noie.

Pansy s'accroche à des ombres pliées qui errent elles aussi sans but, qui s'auto-détruisent en la tirant vers le fond. Elle tient bon, elle se tue pour eux, elle fait tout ce qu'on lui dit, elle crache sur son propre corps pour pouvoir continuer d'exister pour ces lambeaux humains qui sombrent. Elle subit les injures, de ses égaux, de ceux avec qui elle a grandi, subit le regard plein de dégoût que Draco pose sur elle chaque fois qu'il la regarde, elle qui n'a jamais cherché que son amour, elle subit les mains qui se glissent contre ses courbes au détour d'un couloir, lui donnant des nausées destructrices, le souffle de Zabini lorsqu'il l'a force à l'immobilité dans les ombres du soir, ses mains serrant si fort ses poignets mutilés qu'elle les sent se briser. Elle subit les sortilèges qui fusent dans ce manoir vide où elle a grandi, les marques gravées de force dans sa chair par un père mécontent, qui n'attend d'elle que la résurrection d'une époque de noirceur. Elle obéit, subit l'ignorance de ceux qui peuvent aimer sans en mourir à chaque seconde. Et elle a honte de son corps, honte d'elle même, honte de vivre.

Pansy mord son poing, elle mord ses doigts de toutes ses forces pour tenter d'étouffer tout ce qui s'échappe de son corps sans qu'elle ne le contrôle. Ses hurlements résonnent dans les couloirs déserts, jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme, ses yeux exorbités sont congestionnés de larmes intarissables qui se déversent sans discontinuer, le sang de répand dans sa bouche, coule contre ses bras, imbibé ses manches déchirées, et elle ne parvient pas à cesser de crier. Ses poumons sont vides, l'air ne rentre plus, il lui échappe, mais les sanglots éclatent toujours d'elle entre deux râles de douleur, insupportables à ses oreilles. Elle ne sent pas ses dents qui déchirent sa propre chair, ses lèvres qui se fendillent, la bile qui brûle son palais, elle ne sent rien à part son cœur qui déborde, et ces cloches dans sa tête qui frappent, frappent, frappent.

Et Pansy ne sait même plus comment tout faire cesser, comment tout arrêter.

Elle a mal, mal, _mal_.

Tassée, son corps replié sur lui même, elle frappe le sol encore et encore, avec sa tête, avec ses mains en sang, et ses os se brisent contre la pierre sans qu'elle ne sente rien. La panique se mélange à l'horreur de l'existence, la panique de ne plus rien comprendre, de ne plus se sentir humain, de ne plus pouvoir faire semblant, de ne plus supporter. Elle crie, elle crie sans s'arrêter, parce qu'elle ne le peut pas, parce que son cerveau a cessé de fonctionné, parce que plus rien ne lui obéit.

Lorsque son prénom fuse au bout du couloir, c'est à peine si elle l'entend, couvert par tout ce qui tourne autour d'elle. Les images, les sons, les sensations. Elle a l'impression que ces mains étrangères se faufilent toujours entre ses cuisses tandis qu'elle retient ses nausées, elle a l'impression que le regard des autres brûle son épiderme, que les mots se gravent dans son bras, que les ongles s'enfoncent partout dans son corps, que tout est transpercé par des aiguilles de verres qui se brisent à chacun de ses mouvements.

Elle les entends taper contre ses os, ses mains, qui agrippent ses épaules pour la tirer en arrière, la redresser, qui tente de l'arrêter, de l'empêcher de frapper ses mains contusionnées sur le sol, sale de son propre sang et de ses larmes. Et elle l'a reconnu, bien sûr, en dépit de sa cécité existentielle. Mais elle ne veut pas qu'il s'approche, qu'il lui crache au visage comme tous ces autres qui la méprisent sans rien connaître de son enfer. Elle ne veut pas qu'il la trouve pathétique, avec ses yeux débordants et rouges, avec ce maquillage noirâtre inondant son visage, avec cette silhouette chaque jour plus mince et dépourvue de vie. Elle ne veut pas qu'il prenne ses poignets comme il le fait, elle ne veut pas qu'il tente de l'arrêter en l'appelant par ce prénom que l'on prononce toujours avec dégoût dans son dos en pensant qu'elle n'a rien entendu. Elle veut continuer de frapper, jusqu'à en mourir, jusqu'à ce que la douleur qui la submerge dépasse le vide psychologique dans lequel elle se noie, elle veut que le sang, son sang, si pur et pourtant si pourpre, inonde ses poumons et sa gorge pour l'empêcher de crier et de sangloter encore, jusqu'à la réduire au silence.

Mais il s'entête, il la force à s'asseoir, il tient ses bras fermement, tente de capter son regard vert voilé par tout ce qui remue en elle, à genoux dans tout ce qui est elle sur ce sol, l'appelant toujours sans vouloir s'arrêter, dans toute cette haine qui la fait frémir. Et elle se débat, elle lui crie dessus, lui hurle de partir, crache tout ce qu'elle pense, des phrases inintelligibles qu'elle même ne comprend pas, tout ce qui vient sans filtres et sans barrages, juste des complaintes.

 _Lâche moi ! Vas-t'en Potter ! Vas-t'en !_

Elle envoie son poing valser dans sa figure, ses phalanges bleuies et brisées qui s'écrasent contre sa mâchoire si ferme, font voler ses lunettes sur le sol, qui se brisent comme son cœur, et il l'appelle toujours. Elle ne veut pas de lui, elle ne veut pas de ce gamin à qui l'on semble tout devoir alors qu'il n'a jamais rien fait, elle ne veut pas de celui qu'on idolâtre sans raison, de lui qui se plaint d'avoir grandi seul, alors qu'elle devait essuyer les coups, les injures, les humiliations, la honte, les violences, elle ne veut pas de lui qu'on aime si fort alors que tous la haïssent, alors que tout ce que les autres souhaitent c'est la voir disparaître.

Mais il l'enferme contre son corps, il bascule assis contre le mur et ses bras serrent son corps convulsant contre le sien. Et Pansy a beau se débattre, crier toujours, abattre ses bras et ses poings contre lui, le griffer, le mordre, l'insulter, elle sent ses forces qui l'abandonnent. Elle entend son prénom dans sa bouche, elle sent sa chaleur qui irradie contre sa peau froide, le sang de ses mains laisser leurs traces sur sa chemise claire. Tout la quitte, elle crie, elle pleure, et elle n'arrive plus à lutter, contre rien, ni contre lui ni contre elle même. Et il la sert plus fort, sa tête s'enfonce contre sa poitrine, étranglant ses sanglots, étouffant ses cris. Sa voix se brise, son souffle laisse échapper un râle difficile, et elle s'accroche soudain à lui comme si le sol allait se dérober sous elle.

Elle se sent lourde, lourde, lourde, et elle s'accroche, de toutes ses forces, fondant ses ongles cassées dans ses flancs, dans ses épaules. Il la serre encore, laisse son corps tout entier fusionner au sien, comme s'il tentait de contenir sa démesure, son explosion. Il tient sa tête, ses doigts enfoncés dans sa chevelure emmêlée, il tient ses épaules à elle, ses jambes encadrent ses siennes, et il l'appelle toujours, murmure comme on chanterait une berceuse à un enfant. Soudain elle se rend compte que jamais on ne lui a chanté de berceuse, un frisson la parcours lorsqu'elle se rappelle les nuits terribles dans cet immense lit, cette immense chambre noire et vide, dans cet immense manoir. Elle revoit son corps de petite fille apeurée qui attend le levé du jour, un vieil ours serré contre sa poitrine frêle.

Et Pansy se sent fragile tout à coup, elle a l'impression qu'un simple coup de vent suffirait à la balayer du monde, à la briser en un millier de fragments, à la réduire en cendres. Il y a Harry qui pose ses lèvres contre son front pour l'apaiser, qui la berce, elle qui l'a toujours humilié à toutes les occasions, qui a toujours nourri pour lui une aversion calquée sur celle de sa famille et de ses amis. Et où sont-ils maintenant ? Il n'y a que Harry et elle dans ce couloir désert, dans cet immense prison. Les autres dansent, chantent, s'amusent, ils se fichent de savoir où elle est et ce qui peut bien lui arriver. Il n'y a que Harry Potter qui est là pour éponger son désespoir, pour éloigner sa tête du gouffre.

Il n'y a que lui pour l'entendre hurler, pour la voir si misérable, pour la sentir si froide, si vide, pour la tenir et la garder.

 _Tout va bien... tout va bien..._

S'il s'en va, elle va en mourir. S'il se lève et qu'il part sans un regard en arrière, comme tous les autres, Pansy va en mourir. Tout à coup elle tombe, elle coule, qu'importe, elle se tient à lui de toutes ses forces, elle se serre si fort contre son corps qu'elle ne craint même plus de se briser plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Tout brûle autour d'elle, tout se consume, elle ne voit plus rien, elle n'entend plus rien, même plus lui. Tout ce qu'il lui reste c'est cette vague sensation de soutien, ces bras serrés autour d'elle et dans lesquels elle s'enfonce.

Elle ne sait plus où ils sont, depuis combien de temps elle est là et depuis combien de temps le monde a cessé de tourner pour elle. Elle n'a plus la notion du temps, sa tête tourne, sa voix s'épuise et disparaît au fond de sa gorge, meurt au bord de ses lèvres gonflées. Son souffle est erratique, ses larmes ne coulent même plus, ses glandes lacrymales bouillantes comme son front, la sueur glacée qui colle ses vêtements, poisse ses cheveux bruns et fait trembler son corps. Que lui reste-il ? Elle n'a même plus envie de survivre, une lassitude sans pareille s'empare d'elle et embourbe son corps. Ses mains sont gonflées comme des cognards, violettes, détruites, et elle ne les sent même plus, incapable de bouger la moindre partie de son corps.

Elle tremble, ses sanglots ont cessé, ses cris aussi, ses cordes vocales déchirées d'avoir tant hurlé tout ce qu'elle taisait depuis sa naissance, tout ce qu'elle n'a jamais su dire. Plus rien ne fonctionne en elle, le silence l'enveloppe, l'endort comme un poison. Harry ne dit plus rien, il ne la regarde pas, il fixe le mur en face, et garde ses bras serrés autour d'elle, ses doigts traçant de doux motifs sur son cuir chevelu, qui la rendent groggy d'ahurissement. Elle ne peut même plus penser, son âme est juste vide, et elle flotte dans ses vêtements trempés et tachés. Et il y Harry, un souffle qui balaie son épiderme, cette présence qui a été la seule à vouloir l'empêcher de s'autodétruire. Et il y a son cœur qui ralentit, ralentit, ralentit.

Elle ferme les yeux.

Les roses sont rouges,

Rouges comme le sang qui couvre son corps.

Les larmes sont salées,

Comme celles qui cristallisent sur son visage.

Et Pansy a mal, mal, _mal_.


End file.
